


Daughter of Eve

by slowplay



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: 1950s, 35 Never Looked/Felt So Good, Birthday Smut, Carol POV, F/F, Lesbian Sex, New York City, Paris (City), Romance, Seduction, Sex Toys, Some Therese POV, sexy lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowplay/pseuds/slowplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the eve of Carol's 35th birthday. The age when a woman fully steps into her emotional, intellectual and sexual power. To celebrate, she's planned an elaborate night of seduction designed to take her sex life with Therese to a new level, even going so far as to enlist the help of an old friend in Paris. But Therese has a birthday surprise of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little 5 to 7

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a long one-shot, but it wanted to be broken up into a few chapters. A new character in Paris showed up to stir things up but I don't think you'll mind a bit. ;-)

Carol studied her freshly showered naked body in the bathroom mirror. Cigarette in hand, she silently inventoried her blue grey eyes, patrician nose, full mouth, long pale neck, firm breasts, small waist, flat stomach and lastly, the delicate blonde curls trimmed moments ago in preparation for tonight’s celebration.

Not bad for a woman about to turn 35, she mused. Three months ago, she began taking modern dance classes again after more than a decade on the nights when Therese worked late at the Times. The rigorous workout with its uninhibited movements had toned her body, making it supple and lean. When Carol turned to assess her ass, she had to admit it looked very fine.

For a long time she had been afraid to see or appreciate herself this unabashedly. The years of struggle and shame fighting Harge and his attorneys, then losing Rindy for being what others perceived as an abomination, had taken its toll emotionally and physically. Now, three years later, with the help of Therese’s unwavering love and her work at the furniture store, she felt nearly whole again.

She was now one of the most sought-after and well-respected buyers in the city. Therese’s devotion and the stability of their home life had silenced most of the lurid nightmares. Harge eventually agreed to let Rindy visit every other weekend and the hours that the three of them spent together were among the happiest of her life. Out of unspeakable sorrow, Carol had emerged stronger and more resilient. Plus something else.

Her emotional, intellectual and sexual selves had coalesced into one truly integrated self. She knew exactly who she was, what she wanted and was no longer ashamed. What had once been deeply submerged was now free to be fully expressed. Her sex life with Therese was still full of experimentation and insatiable appetites. It was one of her greatest joys to see how the intensity of their lovemaking continued unabated after their third anniversary. Now on the eve of her 35th birthday, Carol felt ready to take things to a new level.

She stood regarding her body, taking a sip of Dom Pérignon and listening to the Chet Baker album she’d selected to set the mood. All of her senses were humming on high frequency. She felt powerful, animalistic even. To be completely honest, she was aroused all the time lately, her libido in constant overdrive. Even now she was tempted to pleasure herself to enjoy a momentary release. But she wanted to wait until Therese came home to carry out her plans. Tonight she was ready to unleash the full force of her desire and express her sexuality without apology, restraint or limits.

________________

 

Carol set things in motion several months earlier after receiving a postcard from an old friend. She met Claudette and her husband Pierre years ago on a post-war business trip to Paris with Harge. Beautiful and alluring as only Parisian women can be, Claudette quickly charmed Carol. The two women spent hours together shopping, sightseeing and laughing over lunch in quaint bistros while their husbands were off in meetings. One evening those meetings ran late and Claudette invited Carol back to her home to await their return.

“Perhaps they are having an affair,” Claudette said with a wink as she handed her a martini. Carol nearly spit out her drink. “Whatever do you mean?”

“Didn’t you notice the time,” asked Claudette, indicating the clock on the wall. 5:15 pm. “Une petite cinq à sept.”

Seeing the quizzical look on Carol’s face, she further explained, "' _a little five to seven_.’ The hours between when a French woman or man is permitted to meet their lover. It is all quite civil, I assure you.”

Carol was intrigued to say the least. “Are you sure that's where your husband is now?”

Claudette laughed. “No, I am certain he is with your husband going over business. If there is one thing that Pierre loves more than women, it is money. But we have an understanding. We’re both discreet.”

“So you have a lover as well?” Carol asked, with even more interest.

“No one in particular at the moment,” she replied, crossing the room glass in hand. “I tend to be highly selective in my choices. They have to embody a certain inner _luminescence_ to capture my attention.”

Claudette came to a stop at the chaise longue where Carol was sitting with legs languidly stretched out in front. She sat down besides her staring deeply into the blonde’s blue eyes. “Someone like you, chérie.” And before Carol could respond, Claudette leaned in and softly kissed her mouth, gently tasting her, sampling her, while encouraging Carol with her eyes to receive what was being offered.

Carol was enveloped in sensation –- Claudette’s exquisite face, her intoxicating perfume, the tantalizing lips that were claiming hers and demanding more; hands that playfully teased along her arms and over her chest. “You are so beautiful,” Claudette whispered into Carol’s ear before kissing and biting her neck. “I want to make love to you.”

Carol shivered uncontrollably at her touch and a flash of heat spiraled down to her clit. Carol had practiced kissing with college girlfriends but that was child’s play compared to the vision now before her. The stunning brunette exuded sensuality and forbidden fruit and Carol wanted her. “Kiss me,” she breathed hotly into Claudette’s ear and when their lips met again, Carol hungrily devoured the French woman, forcing her mouth open with her questing tongue.

As they passionately explored each other, Claudette’s right hand began to unbutton Carol’s suit jacket followed by the blouse underneath. Forcing the fabric aside, she slipped her fingers under Carol’s lacy brassiere and gently lifted the cups over both breasts. “Magnifique,” Claudette whispered in frank admiration before claiming a nipple with first her teeth then tongue, expertly navigating between both mounds before adding a hand to keep up a steady stream of luscious sensation. Carol was electrified by her touch and arched her back to get even closer to Claudette’s deliciously tormenting mouth. “Oh my god, Claudette,” she panted huskily, her arousal soaking the fabric between her legs. Claudette raised her face to take in the gorgeous American completely at her mercy. “I want you,” Carol said. “Now.”

Claudette pulled back and stood up. She kept her brown eyes locked on Carol’s blue orbs, which were dark with desire. The Parisienne slowly pulled down the zipper on the front of her dress, seductively pushed the designer garment off her shoulders and then let it fall to the floor. Carol’s mouth dropped open.

Claudette’s sultry body was clad in scandalously small black silk lingerie unlike anything she’d ever seen. The translucent bra and panties left little to the imagination while an embroidered garter belt and stenciled sheer stockings completed the erotic picture. All specifically created with seduction in mind.

Claudette placed one knee between Carol’s legs and pushed her skirt all the way up until she felt Carol’s wet crotch. An eyebrow shot up and with a sly smile, she purred, “Someone is ready for me.” She leaned in to kiss Carol, who lunged forward to place her face between Claudette’s luscious breasts, kissing and sucking her fragrant skin before biting a nipple through the sheer fabric.

Claudette began to moan under Carol’s ardent admirations, when a French male voice called out from the downstairs front door entry. “Claudette? Carol? We’re home!”

__________________________

 

Carol laughed at the memory. Claudette leapt off the chaise and back into her dress as Carol yanked down her bra before jumping up to button her blouse and jacket. Carol grabbed her purse and bolted for the hall bathroom while Claudette sprinted to her bedroom. Both did a quick lipstick and hair check before re-entering the second floor living room with the cool nonchalance of accomplished stage actors just as their husbands reached the top of the stairs.

“Sorry, we’re late,” said Harge, as he absently leaned in to kiss Carol on the cheek. “Did you gals find something to amuse yourselves with?”

Claudette responded with a smile to both men and a wink to Carol, “Yes, we enjoyed a very _passionate_ tête-à-tête regarding the _special_ relationship that exists _between_ our two countries.”

Carol and Harge left the next day for New York. Claudette kissed her goodbye on both cheeks and made her promise to write, which they both did. Milestones like Rindy’s birth and Pierre’s promotion were joyfully shared, but their secret rendezvous was never acknowledged again. Claudette occasionally included a few suggestive phrases in French knowing that Harge wasn’t as fluent as Carol, but both women understood it to be a singular moment in time.

Now Carol needed her help. She cabled Claudette with a very special request for her 35th birthday. The French woman knew that her American friend was now divorced, but did not know the reason why though she had her suspicions.

“Oui, ma cherie,” Claudette replied. “Leave everything to me. I promise that you will not be disappointed. Your new lover has no idea what is in store for them.” She purposely left the pronoun ambiguous.

Carol had the package shipped to Abby’s house so as to not arouse any suspicion from Therese. Abby tried to pry out of her what was inside, but Carol would not give her the satisfaction. “Suit yourself, you nitwit,” Abby complained as she walked her best friend out. “See if I let you in on any of _my_ secrets next time!”

Once home, Carol could scarcely breathe as she opened the box. Inside were two individually wrapped parcels: one long and rectangular; the other, small and square. Between them was a pink envelope containing a note that read: “I hope your new lover appreciates this. She is a very fortunate woman.” Carol smiled and kissed the paper. Claudette had known before she did.

Carol unwrapped the small parcel first -- _Fille d'Eve_ (Daughter of Eve) by Nina Ricci. “The most tempting perfume in the world in the most exciting presentation this side of Paradise.” She opened the box and was stunned to find a gorgeous frosted glass apple bottle with a leaf stopper created by Marc Lalique. She withdrew the stopper and lifted it to her nose.

As she inhaled, Carol’s senses were overwhelmed with the most intoxicating and sensual floral blend that finished with a kind of animal-like musk. Her clit began to throb as she drew the scent deeper into her air passages, closing her eyes to allow the full effect to overtake her: bergamot, lemon, jasmine, honeysuckle, rose; she lost count of the notes. When she finally opened her eyes, Carol spotted a small piece of paper that had fluttered to the floor when she removed the wrapping paper. “Something for a courtesan’s boudoir,” wrote Claudette. “Un parfum de seduction.”

It brought back memories of a decadent Parisian afternoon sampling perfumes, each one more seductive than the next. Despite Claudette’s pleas, Carol declined buying anything so as not to offend Harge who had chosen her current fragrance. Even after the divorce she kept wearing the dark green silk floral because of the role it had played in her courtship with Therese. Carol tried to change scents once before but Therese had protested and pouted. Now their relationship was secure and she was ready for a new identity.

Carol finally turned her attention to the long rectangular box Claudette had sent. She gasped out loud when she finally opened the lid. Its contents were far beyond what she had imagined and exactly what she wanted. The final components of her night of seduction were now in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first learned the phrase "une petite cinq à sept" many years ago from a series of letters written by a dear old friend of mine to his wife when he was trying to get a film made in Paris in 1948. They are charming and witty slices of life about Parisian women, fashion, food, nightlife, bureaucrats and politics. I recently dug them out and it brought "Carol" to mind. Claudette sprang from there.
> 
> Fille d'Eve (Daughter of Eve) by Nina Ricci, crafted by the legendary Germaine Cellier, is one of the vintage "animalic" perfumes, http://bit.ly/27Mrzjf, which literally included animal oils or musks as base notes. (That is all banned now). Since Carol was feeling very animalistic, I thought this was a good choice. Plus Cellier was a "tall, beautiful and impeccably chic woman." And as this French perfume reviewer wrote: "If you were out to actually captivate and then ultimately seduce someone to fall wantonly into the sheets of your bed, you'd be well served to wear something like 'Fille d'Eve'...Everything about this House and all of its manifestations has been about the dreamy, real life haze of love, and how it is always a gentle, somewhat secretive thing, not necessarily understood by anyone but the two parties involved. Thus, no Nina Ricci ever screams, knowing only secretive whisperings."


	2. Setting the Stage

_“Long ago and far away_  
_I dreamed a dream one day_  
_And now that dream is here beside me…_ ”

Carol hummed along to Chet Baker’s trumpet while applying her red lipstick. “Perfect for a courtesan,” she said out loud, examining her handiwork. She thought of the famous 16th-century Venetian courtesan, Veronica Franco. Well-educated and a celebrated poet, Franco was both lover and trusted confidant to the male leaders of Venice. She was respected and sought after for her intellect, wit and sexual prowess. “Her complete self,” thought Carol, remembering the endless times she had downplayed her full essence to placate Harge or other men. No more.

She reached for a jar of unscented argan oil and slowly began to rub it into her skin from her neck down to her toes. She knew it would help seal in the expensive French perfume and allow her body to more fully radiate its arousing smell. Carol picked up the beautiful glass apple bottle of _Fille d'Eve_ and tilted it while holding the leaf stopper, then dabbed the stopper on her pulse points and behind each ear. Repeating the process, she next anointed the valley between her breasts, the curls surrounding her pussy, then her inner thighs and calves. The decadent notes made her cunt throb again, but this time it didn’t have long to wait for release.

Carol stepped into the bedroom and stared at the French lingerie lying on the duvet cover. Claudette had truly outdone herself. Her note read, “I only wish I’d enjoyed the immense pleasure of removing these from you myself.” The color alone was breathtaking –- an alluring hue of blue grey that matched her eyes and shimmered in the light. The brassiere was infinitely more transparent than what Claudette had worn in Paris those many years ago. The plunging bra featured open shelf satin cups with two strips of French Leavers lace criss-crossing the front and tied with a tiny taffeta bow. Between each strip was an expanse of sheer netting meant to fully display her aerolas.

Carol felt her nipples harden with excitement as she slipped it on, the expensive fabric teasing her sensitive tips so they stuck straight out in the nearly invisible netting. The satin underwire design pushed her breasts into a most delicious cleavage with bare skin showing just above the satin and below the lace. Yes, Therese is going to enjoy this. Hell, I’m enjoying it now, she thought, taking another sip of champagne.

Carol considered waiting to put on the matching bottoms because just looking at them made her wet. The tiny triangle in front was the same erotic mix of gorgeous French lace and sheer netting clearly designed to reveal her blonde curls and more. A tiny bow topped each triangle corner and lace strips on each side converged in the back with another bow. The moisture inducing part was the tiny satin strap that ran up the crotch and split into two straps meant to run across the high reaches of one’s butt cheeks. These intersected with two more straps and the lace to form what would become a delicious design on her mostly bare ass. It was basically an elegant g-string.

She stepped into it, feeling the fabric on her lips and clit, plus the unfamiliar sensation of the satin strap riding up her crack. Carol looked in the full-length mirror to make sure the straps and lace were in proper position. As she stood admiring her backside, she was once again grateful for the modern dance classes. “I’d fuck me,” she said out loud with an impish smirk.

Claudette had also included a full-length sheer robe selectively trimmed in Marabou to complete the look. Carol slipped it on and then one by one, stepped into three-inch heeled Marabou mule satin boudoir slippers. “Watch out, Tempest Storm,” she laughed, alluding to the famous burlesque queen. With one final look in the mirror, she picked up a long object from the bed and exited the room.

“It’s show time,” she whispered.

___________________

 

Therese suspected Carol had something elaborate up her sleeve. Normally the brunette would take her blonde girlfriend out for dinner or attend a special event. This year Carol wanted to celebrate at home even though it was a milestone year. And, she wanted to handle all the details. She went so far as to take the day off before her birthday as well as the actual day itself. Carol even asked Therese if she would stay with a friend overnight so she could put everything in place.

Therese kissed her good-bye that morning not knowing what or who she would return to the next night. _What did she have planned?_ Therese smiled to herself. Carol’s surprises often centered around sex but who could say? She knew better than to overthink it because she rarely outsmarted whatever Carol had in store. It was easier to simply surrender and be swept away.

But that didn’t mean she wasn’t prepared. Therese reveled in the sexual experimentation Carol often initiated. So for her lover’s 35th, she purchased a new addition to incorporate into their lovemaking adventures. One of Abby’s friends had taken her to a very discreet store in the Village that offered unique paraphernalia. She’d visited a place like that before with Carol, but it was kindergarten compared to what was displayed here. Therese made a bold choice and was delighted to see them wrapping it in a very proper looking box.

As she now headed to their apartment, it occurred to her that Carol seemed to be more at home in her body than when they first met. She rarely rushed to cover up now and enjoyed traipsing around the apartment in her birthday suit more than ever. Once Therese woke up in the middle of the night to find Carol dancing naked in the living room, an ethereal nymph bathed in gossamer moonlight. Her fluid movements reflected her rigorous dance training but what she witnessed was far beyond mere mortal technique -- it was Carol’s spirit set free to express itself in wild unfettered abandon. As Therese silently watched her beloved, she was reminded of a favorite William Blake passage:

 _He who bends himself a joy_  
_Doth the wingèd life destroy;_  
_But he who kisses the joy as it flies_  
_Lives in eternity’s sunrise._

_______________

 

Everything was in place for Therese’s arrival: candles lit, music playing on the stereo, champagne sitting on ice in a sterling silver bucket, two crystal flutes standing nearby, canapés, rack of lamb in the oven, vegetables, dessert….Carol felt like she was in heat as she mentally ticked off her list. Every time she moved, the French lingerie tantalized her body – her nipples grazing the brassiere netting, the g-string riding between her lips and rubbing against her clit. It took every bit of reserve not to touch herself. She grabbed a hand towel to pat herself dry because she was already wet and didn’t want to ruin tonight’s plans.

The sound of the front door slamming shut announced Therese’s punctual arrival. “Carol?” her love called out. Therese heard a jazz trumpet softly playing and smelled the delicious aroma of food as she walked into the living room. A new glass top dinner table with two chairs sat in the middle of the floor, set with candles, small plates and silverware. She stood smiling, holding flowers in one hand and a distinctly wrapped box in the other.

“Hey birthday girl, are you…” Her mouth dropped open mid-sentence. The creature moving towards her was not Carol. It was a Vargas girl come to life. Therese swallowed hard and took in every inch of her. Carol paused by the living room entrance enjoying the look on her young lover’s face. She noticed Therese was clad in a stunning black cocktail dress that hugged her figure and accentuated her creamy décolletage. _Why haven’t I sent that before?_ Carol mused. _Too bad she won’t be wearing it for very long_.

Licking her lips, Carol slowly approached like a lioness toying with her prey –- the blue grey eyes staring directly into Therese’s green orbs, the long legs kicking open the sheer robe revealing the scantily clad model lean body before ending up in front of the brunette beauty. “Hello darling,” she said in a deep husky voice. She leaned in to place a soft kiss behind her ear before whispering, “Are those for me?”

Therese stood dumbstruck, her body on sensory overload from Carol’s hot breath to her intoxicating new perfume to the uncensored view of nipples poking against sheer netting. She desperately wanted to possess one with her teeth and bury her face in Carol’s cleavage. Her crotch was on fire as she took in the miniscule g-string, which barely covered her partner’s Venus mon. _Wait. Did Carol shave her blonde curls into a tiny strip?_

Carol was delightfully amused by Therese’s discomfort. “What’s the matter darling, cat got your tongue?” She took the flowers and box out of Therese’s hands, slowly walking away with a dramatic sway of her hips giving Therese the first view of Carol’s nearly bare ass. _Holy shit! Look at those straps and that lace. I’m going to fucking die here._

Carol could see the effect she was having on her lover and calibrated every move to increase her arousal. She returned with the flowers in a vase, placing them on the mantle along with the box. She leaned in to give Therese a soft kiss but pulled back just as quickly, causing Theresa’s mouth to lunge for hers. Carol mischievously stepped aside.

“Not so fast, my love,” she purred, circling Therese while softly dragging a painted red fingertip across the bare skin of her shoulders and neck before teasing her cleavage. “First you must change in the bedroom. As lovely as this dress is, I have something special for you to wear tonight. Be a good girl and wash up first. Then come back to me. I’ll be waiting.” Carol hotly breathed the last line into Therese’s ear before circling it with her tongue.

Therese nearly sprinted to the bedroom, stripping off her clothes and throwing them over the chair before dashing into the bathroom. Her pussy was slick with want already. She looked at her flushed face in the mirror and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She noticed a towel and washcloth Carol had laid out along with a gorgeous bar of French lavender soap. _Surely there’s no time for a shower_ , she thought, wetting the soap and washcloth before giving her body a quick cleanse. Drying herself, she felt renewed and excited.

Therese stepped into the bedroom and saw a box on the bed. As she opened it, her mouth dropped open for a second time that night. Inside was a strapless Blush Champagne-colored corset and a matching g-string bottom. On top of it lay a note in Carol’s handwriting:

_Slip these on and make me as wet for you as you already are for me. Love, C_

She brushed her fingers over the exquisite paisley pattern that covered the gorgeous lace garment on solid panels as well as sheer cut outs designed to make a detailed motif on bare skin. The edges were scalloped and eyelash trimmed. Gold hook-and-eye fastening ran down the corset's center front panel or busk. Turning it over, she saw beautiful laces crossing down the back that were tied in bow at the bottom with the ends trailing down further. As Therese picked up the provocative lingerie, she felt the boning that ran up the sides to support the piece and create its shape.

She unfastened the gold hooks and placed the garment around her body, starting from below her breasts and working her way down. She had to suck in a little bit to get the clasps to close but when she finished, it felt snug but supportive. _Something doesn’t seem right._ Therese walked to the full-length mirror and to her shock, realized what it was. She had been trying to pull the corset up higher so that the tiny open shelf bra covered her nipples. What was now glaringly apparent was that the purpose of the underwire shelf was to provide support and create cleavage. Oh, and one more thing. _Put her naked breasts on full display!_ _You have one devious mind, my love._

She picked up the matching lace panties. A slit ran down the front with two tiny pearl buttons holding the sheer paisley fabric together. A small lace strip ran up the crotch and to the back where the fabric splayed out with another slit and button holding things in place. Putting it on, she saw that her ass was now fully on display, too.

Therese suddenly felt naughty and hot at the same time She examined herself in the full-length mirror –- naked breasts tapering down to a small cinched and corseted waist followed by hips and crotch clothed in tiny see-through panties. She turned to look at her backside and like Carol earlier in the evening, thought, _I’d fuck me._

“Are you coming, darling?” she heard Carol call from the living room.

“Coming!” she replied. Therese took one last look in the mirror, slipped on her pumps and smiled as she walked toward the bedroom door. That’s the one thing she _knew_ would be on the menu tonight.

 _Chills run up and down my spine, Aladdin's lamp is mine_  
_The dream I dreamed was not denied me_  
_Just one look and then I knew_  
_That all I longed for long ago was you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veronica Franco's story was the subject of the 1998 film, "Dangerous Beauty," based upon Margaret Rosenthal's book, "The Honest Courtesan." http://bit.ly/25tzJ1n
> 
> Tempest Storm was a famous burlesque queen in the 50s: http://bit.ly/25qsCDd
> 
> To see Carol's outfit, go here: http://bit.ly/1WsN4BW  
> For Therese, it's modified version of these: http://bit.ly/1TNKCSW, http://bit.ly/22sDGhi
> 
> And yes, they're not completely vintage, but the materials were available. I looked at a lot of luxury French lingerie sites. Very hot ladies! But some of it was too much for the 50s setting. Another fic perhaps. ;-)


	3. Flaming Canapés

Now it was Carol’s turn to swallow hard.

Therese had skittered out of the room like a flushed filly in heat, but she sashayed back in a bold coquette with mischief oozing from her green eyes. Carol took in the creamy breasts ripely perched above the exquisite corset, the deliciously small cinched waist and the miniature panties with the pearl buttons ready for easy entry. Her over stimulated brain admitted that the vision before her far exceeded the fantasy she had originally concocted. _I’m a dead woman_.

Therese saw the effect she was having on her tall blonde lover and slowly spun around to show off her shapely bare ass before stopping a few inches away. “Care for a canapé?” she asked with a sly smile, looking down at her naked breasts before staring into Carol’s eyes.

Carol coolly met her gaze and bent down to take one of tempting nipples into her mouth, circling it with her tongue before biting sharply and causing Therese to gasp. Carol pulled back to whisper in her ear, “You mean this one?”

Before Therese could respond, she repeated her actions on the remaining nipple, sending a second wave of sharp pleasure to the brunette’s core. “Or perhaps _this_ one?” she whispered, watching her young lover’s chest rapidly rising up and down with want beginning to pool in her eyes.

“I’d love to devour more of you right now, my darling,” Carol said, attempting to regain control of her own ripening vulva. “But I have something infinitely more intriguing in mind.” She reached behind her and handed Therese a small thin box tied with a bow.

“Oh, Carol!” she exclaimed. “This is your birthday. You shouldn’t be giving me any gifts.”

“Trust me, darling,” replied Carol with a knowing smirk. “This is as much for me as it is for you.”

Therese opened the lid and blurted out, “A gold bracelet!” She pulled it from the box and excitedly wrapped it around her wrist. She frowned when she discovered that it was too long and featured ornate gold clamps with screws at each end.

Carol was amused by her reaction. “It’s not for your wrist, my dearest girl. It’s meant to adorn your chest.”

She took the chain and positioned the tips of one clamp on either side of Therese’s left nipple. As she started tightening the screw, she looked into her eyes and said, “Let me know when it gets too tight. You should feel a little pain but only of the delicious sort.”

Therese watched with fascination as Carol tightened the screw, her nipples already on high alert from Carol’s teeth, but now the left one grew increasingly aroused and stimulated the tighter the clamp got. “Okay, stop there,” she said, feeling somewhat pleased with herself that she could handle more than she first imagined. Carol gently led the chain over to the right nipple, repeating the process until Therese said stop again. She stepped back to admire her handiwork. Her gorgeous darling with clamps on each tit and a dazzling gold chain dangling between those two luscious mounds. _Now that’s my kind of angel._

Carol took a step forward and gave the expensive links a slight tug. Therese exhaled sharply and looked in her eyes with surprise. Then Carol leaned in to give one nipple a quick flick of her tongue at its tip. “Oh god!” Therese yelped, the clamp’s pressure heightening the electric sensation hitting her. Carol quickly flicked the other nipple then back to the first as she ran her red fingernails along Therese’s bare ass before giving the g-string a quick upward tug causing it to rub her clit. Therese nearly toppled over from the tantalizing stimulus as she arched into Carol, arousal soaking her panties.

“My, my, my,” Carol purred. “I guess someone really likes her gift. Let’s see just how much.”

She took Therese’s hand and pulled out a chair at the glass dining table. Carol sat down on it sideways and pulled Therese toward her. “Come closer, darling and step out of those heels. You’ll need your balance for what I’m about to do to you. Now spread your legs and let me feel how wet you are.”

Therese stood barefooted as Carol reached for her panties, slowly undoing the bottom two buttons. She pulled the damp fabric apart to expose her lover’s lips and gently slid her long forefinger into the sopping pussy. “Oh, my,” she smiled. “So ready to come and we haven’t even had champagne yet.” She slid her finger slowly back and forth against Therese’s slit watching her expression of desperation grow.

“Carol, please.” She moaned, her eyes glazing over, as she stared unseeingly into the candle-lit room.

“Please what, darling?” Carol asked, feigning innocence, as she maintained her agonizingly slow back and forth pace.

“Please fuck me,” Therese whispered.

“I’m sorry, what was it that you wanted?” Carol teased, withdrawing her finger from its duties.

“Why are you stopping? What are you do….” Therese looked down to see Carol place a long finger slick with her juices into her mouth and _slowly_ pull it back out, licking the tip with her tongue, teasing it over and over and over again. She gazed up at Therese through her eyelashes daring her to say what she wanted.

“I want you to fuck me,” she pleaded, her clit throbbing with frustrated desire.

“Fuck you, how? Hard?”

“Yes, Carol. Fuck me hard. Fuck me hard, Carol, now!” she cried, closing her eyes again.

Suddenly Therese felt a stinging sensation on her ass. Her eyes sprung open as she saw Carol wielding a small ivory-colored rectangular-shaped paddle with two women etched on it. She gave Carol a sharp questioning look.

“You said hard, darling,” said Carol, meeting her gaze calmly. “Relax and let the sensation overtake you. I promise not to hurt you, alright?”

“Alright.”

Carol gave Therese’s left buttock a series of quick light whacks as she kept her other finger gliding over Therese’s clit. The stinging sensation radiated to her crotch magnifying every stroke Carol made tenfold. Three more spanks made Therese tug her nipple chain to increase the rush of feelings. Then Carol spanked her bottom harder before thrusting three fingers up Therese’s cunt causing her to cry out as waves of pleasure rolled over like summer sauna heat. She grabbed one of Carol’s shoulders to steady her legs and impaled herself on Carol’s hand wanting to be split wide open with sensation.

Carol felt Therese grasping around her fingers as she pumped harder using her thumb to rub her engorged clit. “Come for me, baby. Come for me, now!” Carol raised her head to lick the clamped nipples. “Oh, fuck, Carol, fuck,” Therese panted in sheer bliss, as the heat radiated up and down her body, building and building and building and building. She never wanted it to end. She grabbed the paddle from the table and started smacking her ass as she rode Carol’s hand up and down until the room suddenly exploded into incandescent fireworks, obliterating all time and space with shimmering northern lights ecstasy.

Carol watched Therese climax in a way she had never seen before. A vision of raw carnality. Carol slowed her fingers as Therese rode out the intense waves keeping some pressure on her clit to encourage perhaps a second orgasm. But Therese was too drained from the myriad of new sensations to attempt that now. Carol withdrew her hand and let her love collapse onto her lap, stroking the brunette's head resting on her shoulder. When Therese turned to her, she saw such love and amazement in her eyes that Carol broke out into a smile and kissed her gently.

“Someone enjoyed our new toy, I see.”

“Wherever did you find it?” Therese asked, turning the ivory object over to examine the etched image of two women, one clad in a black evening dress cupping the breast of a second naked woman who is holding a paddle.

“Let’s just say that an old friend lent a helping hand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for the image on the paddle comes from a drawing by Dutch painter Kees van Dongen http://bit.ly/1Y8LYKZ. It was one of a series done for the novel, "La garçonne," by Victor Margueritte. According to the Heritage Auctions site: "Originally published in 1922, the book was considered pornography in France and other countries. Its title translates in English to "The Bachelor Girl" or "Tomboy." The title character chose to live life on her own terms, which included having various sex partners of both genders (in the 1936 film adaptation, one of her female lovers was portrayed by Edith Piaf)."
> 
> Sorry that this is a short one, gals, but I wanted to give you something to salivate over. ;-)


	4. Dancing in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Carol's turn.
> 
> I'm posting this today in celebration of LA Gay Pride Festival weekend, which kicks off tonight in WeHo with the annual Dyke March! And -- in early celebration of the fabulous Odeon's birthday on Saturday!

Carol admitted that her game plan had gone a bit off course. She hadn’t intended to fuck Therese or employ the ivory paddle so soon but what could one do? That saucy canapé taunt demanded a swift response and her darling did look so very fine in those gold nipple clamps.

They now sat sipping champagne and eating real canapés across from each other at the glass topped dining table. Carol had shed the sheer Marabou trimmed robe because Theresa’s juices were all over it and quite frankly she was too damn hot. She felt Therese staring at her nearly bare ass when she poured them both champagne earlier, going so far as to silently sneak up behind her to run a finger under one of its black satin straps.

“How soon before these come off?” she breathed into Carol’s ear, sending an involuntary shiver down the tall blonde’s neck.

Carol turned to hand Therese a crystal flute, keeping her desire under control as she took in her young lover in the candlelight. The brunette was still breathtakingly stunning in the beautiful corset, her creamy breasts lusciously adorned with gold clamps, her lips and clit on full display for Carol’s viewing pleasure through the unbuttoned panties.

“Impatient are we?” Carol replied with a seductive smile as she ran a red-tipped fingernail over the tips of Therese’s clamped nipples. “Why not give me my birthday present instead?”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” replied Therese, staring her back with equal moxie, despite the waves of pleasure shooting down to her crotch. Carol raised an eyebrow. _Bold. I like it. She has something up her sleeve. I wonder what it is._

“Here, smell this,” said Carol, indicating her neck. Therese complied by inhaling the exquisite French perfume, which had made her head spin ever since she entered the apartment. “It’s nice. Very sexy.”

“You think so?” Carol replied. “It’s called _Fille d'Eve_ or loosely translated, Daughter of Eve.”

“So then I can’t be held accountable if its intoxicating smell makes me want to taste forbidden fruit,” said Therese as she bit one of Carol’s erect nipples through the sheer netting of her lacy brassiere. Carol gasped, taken off guard by the swift move. Before she could counter, Therese’s teeth teased the other one as well. _Now whose clit is throbbing?_

Carol attempted to stabilize her breathing noting the triumphant gleam in Therese’s eyes. _Nicely played. She’s matching me point by point. Let’s see who survives this next set._

“No court of law could convict you, my darling,” she replied, circling her. “Not for going after what is rightfully hers.” Carol reached down and quickly swiped a finger through Therese’s slit, which was slick with want again. Therese gasped but kept her eyes locked on Carol.

“I suppose not. But what role does the glass top table play?”

“A very important one, my darling. Shall we sit and find out? You’ll need to eat to keep up your stamina.”

\-----------------------

Now as they ate finger food and sipped Dom Pérignon, Therese began to see one purpose for the glass topped table. It offered an unobstructed view of each other’s crotch. Carol had been seductively rubbing her legs together while staring at her open pussy. Therese admitted it was a rush to be fully exposed yet still basically clothed. And the nipple clamps kept her on high alert even after the first orgasm. To be honest, she was hot to go again. But more importantly, she was ready to give Carol the fucking of her newly 35-year-old life.

“Would you mind spreading your legs for me, darling?” Carol asked with a seductive smile. “I want to feel how moist you are.”

As Therese moved her legs apart, Carol slipped a foot out of its high-heeled Marabou mule satin slipper and extended her leg under the table using her big toe to play with Therese’s clit. She could tell that Therese was fully re-charged and ready to go. Her toes were covered with the evidence. Dinner would have to wait. It was time to take things up a notch.

She brought her leg back and slid it into the slipper. Carol made sure that Therese was watching as she slowly spread her legs wide and reached down to pull the black satin g-string strap to one side, exposing her lips and newly shorn curls. Both were wet and shiny.

Therese nearly lost it. _Holy shit._

Carol met her eyes with a dark hot stare as she took a long index finger and slowly rubbed it back-and-forth over her wet slit carefully watching Therese’s reaction. Then Carol’s other hand slowly drew down the lace and netting from her left areole. She brought the index finger from her engorged pussy to her left nipple, slowly circling and anointing it with glistening juices.

She next brought the finger to her mouth, licking it with her tongue before reaching back down to her wet slick again. She slowly pleasured herself, slipping a finger inside and back out, circling her clit and arching her back for effect, her eyes never leaving Therese’s face. The brunette gulped hard.

“What’s the matter, darling?” Carol asked, her voice husky with desire. “Having trouble swallowing?”

“I want to do that!” Therese gasped.

“Do what, darling?”

Carol’s finger moved to her newly exposed right areole and slowly christened it with her creamy juices, circling and rubbing, circling and rubbing, until it matched its sister. Both breasts were gleaming in the soft candlelight as Carol now employed two fingers to slowly tease and play with each nub.

Therese was out of her mind. She wanted to jump up and fuck Carol on the table right now. She rocked her crotch against the chair and started to reach down to touch herself when she heard Carol’s voice.

“Oh, no, darling” she warned. “No touching. You already had one release tonight. You’ll just have to wait until I can get my mouth on you later.”

Therese groaned. “Carol, please, I’m in agony. Let me fuck you.”

“What’s that, baby?” she said, continuing to play with her nipples. “You want to fuck me? Have you been a good girl this week?”

”I’ve been a very good girl this week,” she replied, close to begging.

Meanwhile, Carol was close to _coming_. Her ménage a moi was getting her off before Therese could finish it. She had to slow down. So she stood up from the table, went to the record player and put on a newly purchased LP. As the sultry sounds of Sonny Rollins’ saxophone filled the room, Carol stepped out of her heeled slippers and turned to face Therese.

“What are you doing?” her bewildered young lover asked.

“I’m going to dance for you,” she replied.

And there in the candlelight, Therese watched as Carol gave herself over to an instrumental blues song about love lost and in their case, regained:

 _You don't know what love is_  
_Until you've learned the meaning of the blues_  
_Until you've loved a love you've had to lose_  
_You don't know what love is_

 _You don't know how lips hurt_  
_Until you've kissed and had to pay the cost_  
_Until you've flipped your heart and you have lost_  
_You don't know what love is_

This was nothing like the night she had watched Carol dance naked in the moonlight. That was about innocence and freedom. This was a blonde Salome incarnate radiating pure sensuality and uninhibited sexuality, her eyes ablaze with lust as she approached Therese’s chair. Carol’s body glistened with sweat, her hands moving over her breasts, stomach and hips as she glided up to Therese, undulating her body and slowly stripping off her French brassiere, tossing it onto the table. The satin and lace panties slid slowly down the long legs next and joined the lacy bra, setting her free to move as the music would take her.

 _Do you know how lost heart feels_  
_At the thought of reminiscing_  
_And how lips that taste of tears_  
_Lose their taste for kissing_

 _You don't know how hearts burn_  
_For love that cannot live yet never dies_  
_Until you've faced each dawn with sleepless eyes_  
_You don't know what love is_

Carol felt on fire. The foreplay followed by the kundalini energy she had learned to channel in her classes had transported her body to other dimensions and aligned it with ancient realms of sacred tantric dance. She was in an ecstatic space of surrender to love, spirit and carnal desire. And she wanted to share it with Therese. _I want her to soar with me._

 _You don't know how hearts burn_  
_For love that cannot live yet never dies_  
_Until you've faced each dawn with sleepless eyes_  
_You don't know what love is_

Therese was overwhelmed with the fact that Carol was dancing _for her_. That she was allowing herself to be seen so unleashed, raw and potent. The charismatic energy flowing from her was palpable. Therese quickly cleared the table in anticipation, retrieved her gift from the mantle and sat back in her seat ready for whatever journey Carol wanted to make.

Suddenly, Carol stopped dancing. She turned and slowly walked towards Therese like a panther in heat. Without breaking her gaze, she slid her bottom onto the glass top and placed her feet on the chair straddling Therese’s hips so that she was fully exposed.

She stared directly into Therese’s eyes and panted, “So what was it that you wanted to do to me?”

“Fuck you.”

“Then do it.”

And with that, Carol seized Therese’s head, pulling her into a searing kiss. Therese responded by thrusting her tongue into Carol’s mouth and grabbing the back of her neck, releasing her coiled want with fervor. The two of them ferociously devoured each other’s mouth, holding nothing back, conveying everything with tongues, teeth and lips. Therese finally broke their frenzied contact to move down Carol’s neck, biting and sucking and marking her territory before sliding down to the soft breasts.

Therese took each succulent mound into her mouth while teasing the other with her fingers. They tasted of Carol’s juices, which drove her even crazier. She pinched and sucked and bit ravenously, causing Carol to groan and writhe under her touch.

“Baby, please,” she whispered loudly. “I need you inside. Now.” _Fuck me to hell and back._

Therese kept sucking her breast while she slipped two fingers into Carol’s dripping cunt. She had never seen her this crazed or wild. Carol had placed both hands behind her on the table and was grinding against Therese’s hand with wanton abandon, inhaling and exhaling rapidly through her nose and mouth. The brunette was about to add a third finger when she remembered her gift.

“Carol, my love, I have a surprise for you,” she said. “I think it will add to this moment.” She reached for the box.

“Please, baby, don’t stop,” Carol pleaded.

Therese opened the box and showed her what was inside -- a pink, coned-shaped rubber object sitting atop a short stem that flared into a flat round base.

“What’s that for?” Carol panted.

“It’s for your butt,” said Therese. They had experimented with anal penetration using little fingers but neither had ever experienced this.

“May I?” asked Therese, looking at Carol. Carol nodded. _Why the hell not?_

“Then lie down and scoot your ass to the end of the table.”

She placed Carol’s legs over her shoulders so her feet were braced against the back of the chair. Therese took the butt plug and quickly coated it with the K-Y Jelly she had also purchased, rubbing some of the lubricant around Carol’s anus as well before slowly starting to ease the pink object inside. Carol felt the rubber plug enter and relaxed into the sensation allowing it to fill her. Therese inserted three fingers into Carol’s pussy and started to sync her movements between both of Carol’s entrances.

Carol had never felt anything like this. This fullness, this multiple stimulation, this explosion of her senses. And then -- Therese started to suck her clit. Carol screamed into the living room and unto the heavens, arching her back and flinging her arms above her head, grabbing the glass top as her legs pushed hard against the back of the chair, her cunt smashing into Therese’s face. She grabbed her nipples and began pinching them harder and harder while taking deep inhales of breath, holding and releasing over and over again, writhing on the glass like a pagan high priestess.

The two of them were in perfect sync as Carol ground her pussy and ass into Therese’s mouth and hands, Therese pushing and sucking, Carol channeling her energy back and forth, inhaling in and exhaling out, moaning and wailing. The two of them were lost in a spiraling orgiastic vortex before Carol finally let out a guttural primal scream. The energy shot out through her throat, plus all her chakras and meridians; her body shaking and vibrating as every portal powerfully released and she ejaculated.

Therese moved with her through the kinetic energy. She’d never witnessed such a display of such full-bodied ecstasy and it scared her a little. They had transcended something together and there was no going back.

Carol was on another plane of existence. She had no idea where she was or what she was doing. She had left her physical body to become pure sensation. She found herself coming down slowly and noticed she lay on top of the dining table. Therese was still inside of her, looking at her with the eyes of pure love and wonder. The power of her orgasm had caused the butt plug to shoot past Therese’s hand, which freed Therese to rest her fingers on Carol’s abdomen to help ground her.

She slowly withdrew her fingers from Carol’s inner sanctum, then kissed her sweet lips and clit. Therese’s face and corset were drenched with the blonde goddess’s juices. Therese had heard about women who ejaculated but had never experienced it before. When Carol looked at Therese, she was astonished. _What the hell?_ She had no idea her body was capable of such a thing but considering what she had just gone through, it didn't really surprise her.

Therese helped Carol to gently move her legs down to the chair seat and slowly sit up. Carol moved to the table’s edge, then extended her legs to the floor before sliding off into Therese’s wet lap. She draped herself around her smaller partner while Therese held her tight, eventually syncing her breath with Carol’s as she calmed down. They stayed like that in each other’s arms for several minutes, eventually breathing together as one. Their hearts beating together as one.

Finally Carol pulled back to look into Therese’s eyes. “Do you know how much I love you? How much I cherish you?” she said, quietly.

Therese answered her with a soft kiss. “That was mind blowing. I loved seeing you like that. Being with you like that. God, I love you.” They smiled into each other’s eyes.

“But just one question, my darling,” Carol said, with a furrowed brow.

“Yes, my love?” Therese asked, slightly concerned.

“What the hell _was_ that thing you shoved up my ass?”

Carol’s eyes twinkled and they both burst out laughing.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to listen to the seductive Sonny Rollins' version of "You Don't Know What Love Is" that Carol is dancing to, click here. http://bit.ly/1WHB2ER It's from his seminal 1956 album "Saxophone Colossus."
> 
> And yes, they did have KY-Jelly in 1956.


	5. The Bare Rug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the update delay! Life happens. But it's a lengthy one so perhaps you'll forgive me. One more after this.

Therese luxuriated in the French lavender soap-infused steam as the shower’s hot water cascaded down her short brown hair and glistening body. It felt good to finally be free of the cinched corset and nipple clamps as much as she had enjoyed wearing them for Carol. Both women were so sweaty and sticky from the evening’s activities that the birthday girl insisted they clean up before closing out the night.

Carol went first so that she could execute the last part of her plan while Therese was otherwise occupied. The brunette couldn’t conceive of what might be next considering how much had already transpired. After Carol collapsed into her lap, the two headed to the kitchen and proceeded to inhale their dinner from pots and pans, both too ravenous to bother plating it. Seeing each other’s body gleaming with copious amounts of lover’s juice under the bright kitchen light’s glare made them both laugh out loud.

“Aren’t you glad you fixed that window blind in here?” Therese asked, her dimples twinkling through bites of lamb.

“Yes, but wouldn’t you love to give Mrs. Silverman a show?” Carol replied, raising one eyebrow as she forked some haricot verts. “I can hear her now: ‘Harold, they’re lesbians!’”

Therese laughed so hard she almost blew garlic-mashed potatoes out of her nose. She swatted Carol on her bare bottom as payback, which in turn made the blonde throw the French green beans at her lover causing a mini food fight to break out. “Truce! Truce!” Carol finally shrieked when Therese was inches away from giving her a creamy spud facial. “Only because it’s your birthday,” she laughed, planting a quick peck on her lips instead.

Before Therese could draw back, Carol pulled her in for a deeper kiss that shifted their attention from food to other oral pleasures. “Save your energy for dessert, darling,” she said with a sly smile before dashing out of the room. “You’ll need it.

\-------------

 

Carol stared into the fire feeling relaxed and refreshed. The evening far exceeded her wildest expectations. Not only had Therese risen to meet every sexual challenge she initiated, her petite love solidly held the space for Carol to indulge in her own erotic impulses as well. In doing so, their love and trust attained new depths and heights. It was a gift she never dreamed would be hers.

The shower cleansed away all her courtesan adornment and lover’s cum leaving her fresh faced and wet-haired. While she loved every arousing moment spent in her sexy French lingerie, she was ready now for softly sensuous slow play. No toys, just flesh and tongues and fingers and…

“Oh my god, _Carol_!”

Carol turned her head to see Therese standing in the living room entrance dressed in the new sea foam green silk robe she had purchased for her looking every bit an angel flung out of space. Meanwhile, Therese couldn’t believe her eyes. Carol was clad in a matching light blue silk robe lying on a real full-sized polar bear pelt in front of their now roaring fireplace. Her hands were laced together atop the animal’s head where she had been resting her chin until Therese called her name.

“Yes, my love?” Carol replied with a contented smile, exposing one bare shoulder in the act of turning.

Therese was mesmerized. A thousand questions raced across her mind but her photographer’s brain silenced them as she took in the stunning sight of Carol’s gorgeous face and neck lit by the fire’s golden glow. It reminded her of that iconic George Hurrell photo of the late platinum haired film star Jean Harlow. She had to shoot her.

“I’ll be right back! Don’t move!” she said, quickly turning to run down the hallway.

“Therese! Where are you going? Therese!” Carol called out, knowing full well what she was up to. She knew better than to interfere with her young lover’s artistic impulses even if it meant giving up control in the moment. At least she didn’t insist on shooting her during that sultry naked dance despite Carol’s curiosity as to what her face looked like during such rapture. The shutter’s click was an ever-present sound in their apartment, even more so since Carol began parading around in the buff. Recently she cooked dinner wearing only an apron just to drive her angel wild. She let Therese believe she was silently capturing her unnoticed, which sometimes she did, but truthfully the nude photos allowed Carol to appreciate her body in ways unimaginable before. Thank god they had a home darkroom.

Therese returned with her camera and a large book, which she placed on the glass topped table and thumbed through the pages. She opened it to one particular spread and brought it over to show Carol.

“I’ve always loved this photo of Jean Harlow,” she said as she kneeled down to show her the iconic image.

“What? How did you find out? Did Abby tell you?” relied Carol, her eyes wide in astonishment and shock as she sat up to look at the beautiful platinum blonde. “Where did you get this book?”

“What do you mean?” Therese replied, somewhat taken aback by the sudden barrage of questions. “Dannie gave it to me when he said I should be more interested in humans. I think it’s a stunning shot by a legendary photographer and you look every bit as beautiful on this rug.”

Carol started laughing until tears rolled down her face as she flipped the book over to see George Hurrell’s name on its cover.

“What’s so funny?” said Therese, feeling a bit defensive and nonplussed.

“Oh, darling, I’m sorry,” Carol said with a teary smile, reaching for her hand. “The reason I’m laughing is that this photo is one reason I _bought_ this rug. I loved Jean Harlow as a girl. I was 16 when she died. She was only 26. Her funeral was the sensation of the day. I thought maybe Abby had tipped you off.”

“I had no idea that you liked her!” Therese exclaimed, relieved that she hadn’t done something wrong.

“I had no idea that you owned this book!” Carol replied with equal surprise.

“Where did you get this rug?” asked Therese, settling in next to her and running her hand over its soft fur.

“A man came into the store a few months ago wanting to sell it,” she explained, her face glowing in the firelight. “He and his wife purchased it on a trip to Alaska from an Iñupiat Indian who had come upon two bear cubs roaming alone in the tundra. He looked around for their mother and found her lying dead by the side of a creek. No signs of struggle or wounds. A seizure of some kind. He treated her body with great respect, as polar bears are sacred animals to his tribe. Her pelt hung in a place of honor in his home while her meat was divided up between other families for food. Normally the pelt would be used to make clothing as well, but her untouched beauty made it impossible. Spirits guarded her, he told the man.”

“Why did he part with her then?” Therese asked.

“His wife became very ill and they needed to transport her to Anchorage. The pelt was the only thing with enough value to pay for medical treatment. They did a ceremony to honor the mother bear’s spirit and asked the Intuit gods to bring the right person to buy it. That was my client.”

“Did the couple appreciate her story?” Therese asked, fascinated by the tale.

“Yes, they did. They were anthropologists who studied indigenous peoples all over the world and understood how sacred she was. The Iñupiat man knew she would be in respectful hands and all would go well for his wife because of it.”    

“So why were they selling it now?”

“That’s the sad part,” said Carol, squeezing her hand. “His wife died recently and it evokes too many memories. The pelt was like a totem animal to her because while she couldn’t have any children this mother bear had borne cubs. It brought her comfort somehow. She had hoped some of its spirit might rub off on her.”  

“That’s such a bittersweet story,” said Therese softly, lacing her fingers with Carol’s. “What happened to the cubs?”

“Apparently the Iñupiat man went back to look for them and after days of searching, he found the two playing with another set of bear cubs. A new mother had adopted them, which is quite rare. It speaks to the spirit of this creature here.” Carol stroked the mama bear’s head. “Now you can see why I wanted her. At first I thought it was because of my girlhood obsession with Jean Harlow, but I realized it’s this animal herself. She died being a good mother, helped another mother get medical help and brought comfort to a woman who longed to be one.”

“And now she belongs to a beautiful blonde mother,” said Therese, kissing her lightly on the lips.

“And a beautiful brunette who will be a mother herself one day,” Carol replied, kissing her back. “Though I don’t like to use the word ‘own,’ darling. It’s too possessive. We are merely her caretakers for as long as our journey together is meant to be.”

“Do you think she’ll mind if we do some very personal care-taking on her back tonight?” Therese inquired as she stared longingly at Carol’s luscious cleavage in the fire’s light before looking up into her blue grey eyes.

“Oh, I imagine she’d be more than happy to have her fur rubbed back and forth, up and down, in little and big spirals, for hours on end,” she replied in an increasingly husky voice, matching Therese’s dark stare before moving in closer.

“Hold that thought,” replied Therese as she forced herself to stand up and grab her camera. “Now lie back down the way you were when I first walked in here.”

Carol pouted at the break in their newly simmering connection but did as she was told. The sexy lip pout served Therese well as she positioned Carol in a pose similar to Harlow’s but moved the robe off one shoulder so it exposed her clavicles and a daring bit of breast. Carol admitted that the verbal foreplay had made her aroused, so she was more than able to deliver the smoldering stares that Therese’s camera sought.

“Just like that, baby,” Therese said, as she moved around her love to shoot various angles. “I love it when you move like that.” Carol found herself more and more turned on with every coaxing prompt Therese delivered. “Yes, beautiful, tilt your head more to the side and wet your lips.” _My lips are already wet but they’re not the ones in front of your camera._

“Can I ask you to turn over on your back and rest your head on the back of her head?” Therese was getting equally excited watching Carol pose for her. It thrilled her to order Carol around and watch her response to her directions. The two were in a new erotic dance, each seeing how far they could seduce the other. “And can you open your robe at the top so I can see a little more of your stunning cleavage?”

“You mean like this?” Carol pulled her robe apart to nearly reveal her areolas. She took one arm and placed it behind her head as she leaned into the mother bear, which served to expose her even more. She provocatively moved one of her long legs from behind the silk robe and then stared up at Therese through her eyelashes. “Am I giving you what you need, darling?”

Therese did everything in her power not to jump her. “Yes, that’s very fine, my love.” Meanwhile, her inner thighs were coated with slick arousal as well. But she wanted to see how much farther she could get Carol to go.

“Baby, I think I’ve got enough but I’m wondering if we might not be doing you a disservice by keeping that gorgeous birthday suit of yours covered up by the robe.” Therese stared at her with a sweet but challenging smile. “What do you think about losing it for our next couple of shots?”

Carol met her smile with a darkly mischievous stare, fully back in courtesan mode after all the posing and coaxing. _Why not? Isn’t this what I created this evening for?_ And with that, she sat up, untied her robe and flung it to the side of the room. “How do you want me?” she said, stretching out on the white fur and feeling its delicious softness on her bare ass. She leaned against the bear’s head and gave Therese a naughty smile. The Vargas girl was back.

Therese could see how wet Carol was and she wanted to fuck her right now. But first things first. “Wow, baby. You look so fucking hot. How did I get so lucky as to shoot such a fucking hot doll as you?” Therese circled Carol with the camera coaxing her on. “Can you move for me, baby? Show me how close you are to coming all over my face.”

Carol knew exactly what Therese was doing and she loved every second of it. She was verbally fucking her and Carol responded in kind -- arching her back, wetting her lips, opening her mouth, running her hands over her breasts and down to her cunt. She moved and writhed and touched herself in every way imaginable.

Therese danced with her muse as she evoked Salome for a second time that night. But who was seducing whom? It was a partnership of equals both pausing on the same beat and moving in rhythm with one another. They ebbed and flowed as one organism, one creative force. Until the film ran out. Both stopped, looking at one another, chests heaving. Therese put down the camera, threw off her robe and straddled Carol, taking possession of her body as their mouths collided in a blistering kiss.

As their tongues devoured each other, Therese could tell that Carol was very close to coming. The physical evidence was all over her thigh. It didn’t take long when she was this wet. She broke their lip contact and started kissing down Carol’s neck to her nipples, teasing each one with her tongue and her teeth before sliding down to where she was needed most.

Carol was on fire again. _What happened to the softly sensuous slow play?_ Posing naked on the bear rug for Therese had ignited all her engines a second time that night when she thought she’d be sampling her darling angel by now. Well, there was still time for that. Right now she needed Therese’s talented tongue and mouth and fingers down…

“Holy shit, Therese!” she cried out, as Therese thrust two digits up her wet cunt while simultaneously sucking and licking her clit.

“Come for me, baby,” said Therese, her face gleaming again with Carol’s juices. “I know you’re ready, my love. See if you can cover me in your delicious nectar a second time tonight.”

She added a third finger while keeping up the pace and pressure with her talented tongue, using her free hand to spread Carol’s lips for more access. Carol was on the brink, pushing her crotch into Therese’s face and rocking her hips. Loving the feel of the bear rug against her bare skin, she reached for her right nipple and pinched it. The room exploded into incandescent pink, purple, red, yellow and orange fireworks, a summer heat wave cascading down her legs and up over her flushed body, flinging her out of space and renewing her on the way back to earth.

Carol did ejaculate but nothing like the first round tonight, which was to be expected, thought Therese. She was glad actually not to be drenched a second time and suddenly felt oddly protective of the rug. Like perhaps they shouldn’t let their juices run into her fur. Therese steadied Carol as she rode out the orgasm, kissing her clit and lapping up the succulent excess. She reached over for her dropped robe and dragged it under Carol’s bottom before sliding up her body for a soft kiss.

“Protecting our girl from my liquids?” laughed Carol softly, slowly recovering from her high.

“Mine, too,” said Therese, kissing her neck. “I don’t want her fur to get all sticky.”

“Then I guess you’ll just have to take your turn on the bed, “said Carol with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh no you don’t!” replied Therese, tickling her until she cried uncle. “I’m getting my turn on her fur but placing some soft silk in the right places.”

Therese stood up to put her camera and book away when a piece of paper fluttered to the floor. She lunged for it but too late. Carol picked up the paper and studied it in the flickering light. It was a movie magazine photo of the late actress Carole Lombard standing against a barn door wearing khaki pants and cowboy boots, topped by a shirt with rolled up sleeves and a wide brimmed hat.

Carol looked at Therese with a bemused smile. “And would you like to explain this photo?”

“It’s Carole Lombard,” uttered Therese with a blush.

“Yes, darling, I know who it is,” said Carol, delighting in her discomfort. “She was married to Clark Gable and died in that horrible plane crash. A wonderful comedienne who raised a great deal of money selling war bonds. But why do you have a photo of her hidden in your book? Do you have a thing for women named Carol?”

“No, I, well, I,” Therese stammered. “I like the way she’s dressed and I thought it would look good on you.”

Carol’s eyes widened at her lover’s confession. “So you would like to see me wear something like this?”

“Yes, I would,” Therese admitted, shyly smiling at her.

“You are full of surprises tonight,” said Carol, smiling back. “I had no idea you fancied me in butch attire.”

“I like you in slacks,” Therese replied. “But you could never look like those other women. You’re too elegant and refined.”

“Those aren’t exactly the words I’d use to describe me tonight!” Carol replied, laughing heartily.

“You know what I mean,” said Therese, slapping her wrist. “I think Carole looks sexy in these clothes. I think you would, too.”

“Well, that’s that,” laughed Carol. “Sold! If my angel wants to see me dressed like Carole Lombard, who am I to deny her wishes. But then we need to buy you an outfit, too.”

“Come to think of it, I’ve always wanted to kiss a cowgirl.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Here is the famous photo of Jean Harlow by George Hurrell - http://bit.ly/28LuSxx I met him when I was quite young during an exhibit of his in Orange County back in the 80s. I lived in Laguna Beach at the time as did he. He was a gruff irascible curmudgeon by then. I was introduced to him by the man who wrote the letters about his 1948 Paris filmmaking adventures from Chapter 1. The Laguna Beach Art Museum held a retrospective of Hurrell's work in 2013. 
> 
> 2) "Northern Exposure" remains one of my favorite TV shows. One episode entitled, "Wake-up Call," featured Maggie falling in love with a mysterious stranger named Arthur, who may or may not have been a bear. It also introduced me to one of the most hauntingly gorgeous pieces of music, Joseph Canteloupe's "Baïlèro" from "Chants d'Auvergne" sung by Frederica von Stade for The Royal Philharmonic Orchestra. http://bit.ly/28LYj6q Six minutes of love and longing. It came to mind somehow when writing the mama bear's backstory and her becoming part of C & T's life.
> 
> 3) Here's the photo of Carole Lombard: http://bit.ly/28LAh7y It was used in a 1993 ad campaign by The Gap stores to promote its new line of khakis. Other vintage photos of Hollywood celebs were utilized as well. I adored both her and Gable and kept a copy of this photo in my files. George Clooney now owns their former Encino ranch home.


	6. Strawberry Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the night finally closes out for our gals. Happy 4th of July weekend!

“Wait, wait, you’re dripping chocolate down my chest!” yelped Therese through bites of strawberry as Carol fed her the dipped red fruit.

“And that’s a problem because…?” Carol asked, as she leaned over to lick the excess from her lover’s right nipple.

“You’re doing it on purpose!” laughed Therese, as Carol lapped up a second mocha streak just above the brunette’s belly button.

“Maybe,” Carol answered nonchalantly as she stuck her tongue into Therese’s navel and circled it around, causing the younger woman’s breathing to hitch as an electric current travelled to her core. The birthday girl gave her an impish look as she raised her head and reached for two small snifters of expensive brandy waiting by the fire’s edge.

The two sat next to each other on the polar bear pelt with a sterling silver platter placed before them holding a trio of white porcelain bowls. Each contained a decadent oral treat: melted Viennese dark chocolate, crème Chantilly and ripe strawberries. Their silk robes protected the mama bear’s fur as they warmed their naked bodies with the fire and each other.

“Try this,” said Carol, handing Therese a snifter.

As Therese took a sip, both her eyes and dimples lit up in delight. “It tastes like oranges! What is it?”

“Cointreau,” Carol replied, enjoying her reaction. “It’s a French liqueur. Now take another sip, hold it in your mouth, close your eyes and wait for me.” Therese dutifully complied as Carol dipped a small strawberry in both chocolate and whipped crème.

“Tilt your head back and open up.” Carol inserted the gooey confection between Therese’s waiting lips. “Enjoy, darling.” Therese bit into the strawberry and moaned as the ménage à quatre of berry, citrus, cocoa and crème climaxed together in her mouth.

“Oh my god, love,” Therese cooed in contentment, her eyes still closed. “I could come just by eating this.”

“Then I guess my job is done for the night,” Carol murmured as she leaned over to kiss her, inserting her tongue into Therese’s mouth to taste the foursome’s succulent residue.

“You’re not getting off that easily,” Therese replied once they separated, smiling into the blue grey eyes. “But why did you choose this over a birthday cake?”

“Because Abby’s making her famous molten chocolate lava concoction tomorrow for my surprise party,” Carol answered, her eyes twinkling. “Or lesbian lava flow as she likes to call it.”

“You’re not supposed to know about that!” said Therese, frowning.

“When has Abby ever been able to keep a secret?” laughed Carol. “Besides you know what I like to do the night before my birthday.”

“Have sex at midnight so you can start the year off screaming my name because you were born at 12:15 a.m.?” Therese replied with a sly smirk.

“Well, that’s one way of putting it, darling,” Carol admitted with a grin. “Which is why it was important to me to celebrate this milestone with such abandon. I want both of us to be completely free to ask for whatever we want and not feel ashamed or judged for it. I can’t tell you what a magnificent gift you’ve given me tonight by embracing –- and _matching_ I might add -- everything I served up. You are one hell of a woman, Therese Belivet.”

Carol placed both hands on Therese’s shoulders and gently turned her around until she could lie back in Carol’s arms. Staring into the gorgeous green eyes that looked up so openly into hers, Carol quietly said, “I _see_ you. I _choose_  you. I _love_ you.”

Therese’s right hand cradled Carol’s face as their lips met in a soft unhurried kiss that conveyed everything they felt about one another -- unconditional love, trust and commitment. As the kiss deepened, Therese started rubbing her legs together and moving in Carol’s arms, pulling her closer and pushing her tongue into Carol’s mouth to signal her need.

Noticing the clock, Carol pulled back and whispered, “I think this year a certain someone should scream _my_ name at midnight.”

“Are you sure?” asked Therese, hoping for the right answer.

“Yes, my love,” said Carol, seeing exactly what was going on. “But I think screaming might be a bit too much at this hour. We don’t want to wake Mrs. Silverman now, would we?” She winked as she traced a finger over her lover’s pouting lip.

“Besides, it’s similar to what I once learned from a French vintner about the proper way to open a bottle of champagne. Contrary to popular belief, you’re not supposed to pop the cork into the air, but instead rock it gently until it releases softly. ‘Like the sigh of a contented woman,’ he said.”

“Can it at least be a _loud_ contented sigh?” Therese asked cheekily as she stood up to remove her silk robe from the bear pelt. “Don’t you want to taste more of that tonight?” she said, watching as Carol moved the silver platter off to one side before walking over to the stereo.

“Don’t worry, darling,” Carol replied, with a suggestive stare. “I have every intention of eating them and you. Now lie down.”

Therese lowered her bottom onto Carol’s blue silk robe and laid her upper back on the exposed soft fur. It felt delicious on her bare skin. Carol dropped the needle on the LP and Jo Stafford’s sultry alto wafted over the room.

_It's not the pale moon that excites me  
That thrills and delights me, _

_“Oh no, it's just the nearness of you,”_ Carol sang along as she sat down next to Therese, reaching for her breast and looking deep into her eyes. Therese shivered at her touch despite the fire and the warm fur. Carol ran her fingers lightly over Therese’s skin, briefly grazing each nipple, awakening her lover’s body with the most delicate of caresses.

_It isn't your sweet conversation  
That brings this sensation, _

_“Oh no, it's just the nearness of you,”_ Carol crooned, as her fingers continued their dance down Therese’s torso, gliding ever so slowly and softly over her stomach and legs, her knees and calves, then up the inside of her thighs, briefly playing in her wet curls before lightly stroking Therese’s lips and clit.

Therese was in exquisite torture, her body vibrating on a low hum under Carol’s expert technique. “Baby, what are you doing to me?” she whispered huskily, her eyes closed and lips slightly parted.

“What’s that, darling? Is my slow and contented approach working for you?”

Carol dipped a finger into the bowl of frothy crème and swirled a dollop of it around both of Therese’s nipples. Her tongue repeatedly flicked the nub of the first peak before gently scraping it with her teeth, then playfully licking up the rest. She scooped up the milky foam from the second mound and delivered it to Therese’s open mouth, their tongues slaloming together over its snowy sweetness.

_When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me  
All my wildest dreams came true_

“Please, Carol, I need you inside me now,” groaned Therese as their lips parted.

“Coming up, my love. I’m ready to taste my delicious dessert. Spread your pins for me.”

Carol positioned herself between Therese’s legs and slid the sliver tray down beside her. Therese was unbelievably wet, her lips and clit fully engorged, which turned Carol on even more. “Darling, you are so juicy and ripe right now. I can hardly wait to eat you.”

 _I need no soft lights to enchant me_  
If you'll only grant me the right  
  
Carol picked up a large strawberry and bit off the top. She rubbed the open end up and over Therese’s erect clit and around her dripping pussy before popping it back in her mouth and purring, “I think we might need to bottle your sweet sauce, baby. You taste so fucking good.” Carol next swiped her finger in the Viennese chocolate and ran it up and down Therese’s slit, followed by frothy crème. Carol took a sip of Cointreau and dove right in.

 _To hold you ever so tight_  
_And to feel in the night the nearness of you_

The ménage à quatre of flavors overloaded Carol’s senses again as she started to alternately lick and suck Therese’s clit while slowly entering her with two fingers. Therese grasped them immediately and started rocking her hips, while repeatedly moaning, “Harder. Faster.”

“Baby, stop talking and hold your breath for a few counts,” interrupted Carol. “Then exhale deeply through your mouth and imagine releasing it through your cunt. Can you do that for me?” Therese nodded and did the first round. “Good. Again. Now keep doing it.”

With each hold and exhale, Therese could feel herself relax even deeper into her body as waves of warmth started to fill her up. Carol kept her rhythm slow but steady as Therese felt the energy spiraling up around and around, spreading through her limbs, nipples and cunt as she rocked against Carol’s tongue and fingers, losing herself in their ancient erotic dance.

The hall clock suddenly struck midnight and as if by flipping a switch, Therese felt a delicious tsunami of heat crest over her like a radiant sunburst of release, its rays shooting out all points of her body. “Oh, Carol” she exhaled in surprise as the gentle aftershocks kept rolling in. Carol slowed her pace and looked up, her face covered in chocolate, crème and cum.

Therese thought she had never looked more beautiful. “That. Was. Amazing. Come here, you.”

Carol ran her tongue over Therese’s sweet clit one last time before moving up the rug to greet her rapturous face. “Content, darling?”

“Yes, very,” answered Therese with a dimpled grin as she began to kiss and lick her lover’s deliciously sweet face. “Happy 35th birthday, my love.”

___________________

 

PARIS -- Three Weeks Later

Claudette sat on the living room chaise longue in her favorite Chanel suit reading a letter. When it arrived, she did not need to guess who had sent it. The handwriting on its front and the familiar perfume said everything. She devoured every word, laughing out loud at various naughty moments, trying to picture the night as it unfolded. Trying to imagine herself there on the polar bear pelt making love to the beautiful American goddess.

“Not meant to be, ma chérie,” she sighed, wiping a tear from her eye.

“Sad news?” said a feminine voice as an impeccably dressed young blonde woman entered the room carrying two freshly made martinis. She handed one to Claudette before settling beside her on the chaise.

“No, Desiree,” she replied, straightening up with a smile. “Tears of joy. My darling American friend Carol turned 35 last month and I helped to make it a success.”

“But you couldn’t attend?” asked Desiree, her blue grey eyes staring into Claudette’s dark brown orbs.

“No, chérie. Pierre needed me for his annual client party. Business before pleasure.”

“I’m sorry,” the younger woman frowned.

“Don’t be,” said Claudette.

“Shall we toast to her, then?” asked Desiree, hoping to lighten the mood.

“Yes, let’s,” said Claudette, raising her glass. “To Carol.”

“To Carol,” echoed Desiree, as they clinked glasses and sipped their cocktails.

The hall clock chimed the quarter hour and Claudette looked over to see the time. 5:15 pm. She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to famous NYC chocolatier Barton’s Bonbonniere, which opened their 50th Manhattan store in 1952 with a colorful remodel that looks right out of the "Carol" movie! http://bit.ly/299KsEt
> 
> To listen to Jo Stafford's 1956 cover of "The Nearness of You," go here: http://bit.ly/297Z5JO
> 
> BTW, I learned that bit about opening a champagne bottle at the famous Hans Kornell Champagne Cellars in Calistoga years ago, which no longer exists. His story is an amazing one: http://nyti.ms/299NuII


End file.
